game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Skyrise/transcript
Introduction ‘’The screen opens with a bird view on the 4 Predators, with Seraph controlling a laptop on a crate.’’ ‘’’Seraph:’’’ Prophet, the Storm’s Eye has left the perimeter. ‘’’Prophet:’’’ Affirmative, keep us updated. ‘’’Seraph:’’’ Wilco. ‘’It switches to front view to Deuce, who approaches Prophet.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ So now what? If Parker is on that plane, he will give the signal to fire a new payload of missiles into our asses. ‘’’Prophet:’’’ We aren’t sure he is on it, Deuce. There’s no need to panic. ‘’It switches to Saint, who’s comforting Kevin while listening to the conversation of Deuce and Prophet.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Well we lost track of those missiles. And we are stranded on the fucking arctic! No way we’re going to stop that… ‘’’Prophet:’’’ I said don’t panic! We’ll figure something out, just give me… ‘’It switches to Seraph, who backs down from his computer.’’ ‘’’Seraph:’’’ Uh guys… I got heat signals coming in from a 50-kilometer radius. ‘’Prophet and Deuce walk to the computer.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ How many? ‘’’Seraph:’’’ I count 20… 30… a fucking lot of them. ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Aren’t these phantom dots? ‘’’Seraph:’’’ No way, these are outfitted airborne dogfighters. We are in deep shit. ‘’Saint stands up and walks to the group.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ We can use the SAM rockets to take ‘em down. ‘’’Prophet:’’’ That would take out some of them… But not enough. ‘’’Deuce:’’’ I’ll get the rockets. ‘’Deuce jogs away, while Prophet still investigates the computer with Seraph. Saint looks to a parked jet of one of the escorts of the Storm’s eye.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ What about that one? ‘’Prophet looks around. First he looks at Saint, but when he sees him pointing to something, he looks to the jet.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ What about it? ‘’’Saint:’’’ I know how to fly one of them. ‘’Prophet looks back at Saint, surprised by that fact.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ Wait. You do? How? ‘’’Saint:’’’ My dad was interested in aviation. He knew how to control certain planes while in the air. I have read some of his notes about it, this should be one he explained. ‘’Prophet looks back at Seraph. They both have an expression of doubt in their faces. Seraph hesitates earlier than Prophet does.’’ ‘’’Seraph:’’’ If he knows how to fly such thing, I can help it getting airborne. ‘’Prophet looks away. He seems to think deeply about the possibilities.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ Looks like we have no other choice. Seraph, turn on the engines. Saint, get in the piloting seat. ‘’The group stands up. Saint nods and he, together with Seraph head to the plane. Deuce is running back to the group with two rockets on his back.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ I found two and there’s a lot of ammunition. ‘’’Prophet:’’’ That’s all we need. ‘’Deuce looks at Saint and Seraph preparing the jet.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ What are they up to? ‘’Prophet looks at the pair. He starts smiling.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ Earning his place… Mission ‘’The HUD appears of Saint sitting in the front seat. He is checking the buttons, trying to remember what everything stood for.’’ ‘’’Seraph:’’’ Looks like it’s standard air force. After I put on the engine, you are ready to take off. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Got it. ‘’’Seraph:’’’ In case of an emergency, there should be a gun near your right leg. You see it? ‘’Saint looks for the gun. When he sees it, he grabs it.’’ ‘’’Seraph:’’’ It is loaded with glass-penetrating rounds. The modifications in the ballistics make it work perfectly on high altitude. ‘’Saint unloads the magazine and looks at the bullets. He inserts them back and puts away the gun in his holster.’’ ‘’’Seraph:’’’ Engines ready. I would say, you’re ready. ‘’Seraph jumps out of the front seat onto the ground. He looks up to Saint. Prophet and Deuce also approach the jet, both wielding a launcher.’’ ‘’’Prophet:’’’ Seraph’s your eyes from the ground. Listen to him and you’ll be fine. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Roger. ‘’Saint flicks a switch above him and lays his hands on the controls.’’ ‘’’Deuce:’’’ Good luck, kid. ‘’The Predators turn around and say waits for them to leave. After they’re out of harm’s way, Saint takes off and gets airborne.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ All right, Cal’. No need to panic. You’ve learned to controls, everything will be fine. ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ We have faith in you. You just forgot to mute yourself. *Laughs* All right, back to business. You have 30 seconds for yourself. After that, you’ll find your first target. ‘’’Saint:’’’ What are the orders? ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ Take it down ASAP. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Got it. ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ After that, strafe back over our current position. Prophet and Deuce will launch their SAMs into the tailing aircrafts. Questions? ‘’’Saint:’’’ Nope, all clear. ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ There he is, good luck. ‘’In the distance appears a jet. Saint lifts the protector of the launch button and prepares to lock onto the incoming jet. After having locked on, he launches and hits the jet, which explodes.’’ ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ Hit confirmed, target down. Head back to point Bravo. ‘’Saint turns around and heads to the assigned area on the map in front of him. When he arrives, he sees a flash coming from the ground.’’ ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ We have our eyes on you. Do you see us? ‘’’Saint:’’’ Confirmed. ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ Saint, I set out a route on your map. Follow the points and we can time a second strike perfectly. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Got it, repositioning now. ‘’On the map appear multiple checkpoints Saint has to fly through. While doing that, he can hear Prophet and Deuce firing their SAMs.’’ ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ Hot damn, target down. Reloading. ‘’’Prophet (Radio): Affirmative, second one is for me. *Firing sound* Target down. ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ Seraph, anymore incoming? ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ You got 3 more. Saint, you need to intercept a team coming from the west. There are four planes, loosely positioned. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Roger that. ‘’Saint heads to the west, seen from his map. After a while, a few dots appear.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Engaging now. ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ Copy that. ‘’Saint engages into a dogfight with the enemy jets. He first needs to tail them, then he needs to lock on and then he can fire missile to destroy the jet. ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ Fuck, negative effect on target. I repeat, negative effect on target. He used his flares. ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Doesn’t matter. Now that the enemy signs out our position, the pressure will get off Saint. ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ Just don’t let them drop bombs on us. Saint, get to the north end our position. Intercept any aircraft on sight. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Copy all. I’m on it. ‘’Saint heads to the north, seen from his map. On his way, he engages in multiple dogfights in the same way he fought the first dogfights.’’ ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Target down and out. Seraph, how many are left? ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ No idea, seems like… Hang on. ‘’’Deuce (Radio):’’’ What’s up? ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ Saint, your sonar ping displays an unidentified aircraft, just like the Storm’s Eye. ‘’Saint enlarges his map. He sees a dot, that differs from the others, what could be indeed the Storm’s Eye.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ It’s hard to say, but I’ll get to it straight away. ‘’’Seraph (Radio):’’’ Hold up, going that far will eliminate all radio contact with us. I can’t let you go that far. ‘’’Saint:’’’ What are you saying? We can get Parker right now and stop everything. ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Seraph is right. And besides, we couldn’t extract you from somewhere we can’t find. ‘’Saint shakes with his head.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Not now, guys… Not now… ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Get back here safely, that’s an order. ‘’Saint is about to turn around his jet.’’ ‘’’Spike (Radio):’’’ You forget who’s in charge of this op. ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ Goddamnit Spike… Just worry about extraction. ‘’’Spike (Radio):’’’ Extraction is coming, but Saint ain’t leaving with you. ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ I’m not losing another squadmate. ‘’Saint enlarges his map again, measuring the distance between him and the Storm’s Eye.’’ ‘’’Spike (Radio):’’’ Parker will not hesitate to take everyone with him into his grave. I’m sorry Prophet… Saint, tail that plane and take it down. That’s an order. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Roger all, loud and clear. ‘’’Prophet (Radio):’’’ *Sighs* Get back in one piece, boy. Prophet out. ‘’Saint speeds up the jet and follows the trails of the Storm’s Eye. After a while, two enemy jets appear on his radar, following him.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Oh no, no, no, shit. ‘’After the jets have catched up with him, Saint needs to shake them. However, he needs to keep in a certain distance from the Storm’s Eye.’’ ‘’’Saint (Whispering):’’’ How do I get behind them? ‘’The player needs to get behind a jet and lock to it.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Gotya. ‘’Saint unleashes a missile. It hits the jet, which explodes and goes down.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ All right, one down. Where’s the other? ‘’Saint looks at his map, seeing that the Storm’s Eye turned around. The other jet is strafing around him.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ What the hell? What is he doing. ‘’Suddenly, 2 heat missiles approach Saint’s aircraft.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Fuck! ‘’Saint makes a sharp right and the heat missiles fly behind him. Saint is looking around for the flares.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ What are the flares? What are the flares?! ‘’Saint finds the flare buttons and presses it. The two heat missiles explode. Before Saint can catch his breath, the Storm’s Eye appears in his vision.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ It’s now or never. ‘’Saint locks a missile on the aircraft and fires. The flares bounce of the explosives.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Damnit. Machine guns it is. ‘’Saint switches the firemode to machine guns. He stalks the Storm’s Eye and fires at the aircraft until a small explosions concurs in the back of the aircraft. The Storm’s Eye than starts decending rapidly.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Now I need to make sure there are no surv… ‘’Before he is finished, the other jet fires at him.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Oh fuck! ‘’The machine guns create serious damage to the plane. Small fires rise on aircraft and the enemy jet flies over Saint’s.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Come on, do it. Work goddamnit! ‘’Saint can’t get the jet to work properly again and presses the escape seat. It launches him from the aircraft into the sky.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Fuuuuuuuuuck! ‘’In the distance, the enemy jet heads to his position. The machine guns start firing below him, but it’s a matter of seconds before Saint falls into the rain of bullets. Saint quickly grabs the Caracal from his holster and takes an aim at the cockpit of the jet.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Come on… ‘’In slow motion, Saint pulls the trigger, seeing it penetrating the front window and the pilot’s body falls against the controls. The jet heads down and in normal time, Saint’s body is tackled by the jet and he rolls over it.’’ ‘’Being injured by the collision, Saint falls down and just manages to pull the parachute cord. He continues falling down with the parachute and lands near a forest. Taking a deep breathe, he sees fire coming from the forest.’’ ‘’’Saint (Whispering):’’’ The Storm’s Eye!... ‘’Saint pushes himself up and heads to the fire. He pulls out his Caracal. In the forest, he sees multiple Typhoon gunmen looking around.’’ ‘’’Typhoon Gunman #1:’’’ Do you see anyone? ‘’’Typhoon Gunman #2:’’’ No, but keep looking. We still miss some men. ‘’Saint stealthily approaches one gunman and grabs him. He subdues him and grabs his Ak-74u from the ground. He lays him on the ground.’’ ‘’’Typhoon Gunman:’’’ Ronson? The fuck?! ‘’Saint looks up to a gunman. Saint fires his weapon first and kills him, but breaking his stealth.’’ ‘’’Typhoon Commander:’’’ That’s gunfire! Find the source! I need to commence the contingency. ‘’Saint engages into a firefight with nearly 10 Typhoon gunmen, who are around the aircraft.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Time’s up, fuckers! ‘’Saint pushes towards the crashes aircraft and several gunmen step out of it, engaging Saint.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Parker! Where are you?! ‘’Saint steps into the aircraft, pulling out his pistol. Sometimes, a gunman pops up from cover, but Saint swiftly kills them.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ Parker, show yourself! It’s over! You’ve lost! ‘’Saint heads to the last room. He opens it and aims his pistol, but he doesn’t see anyone. Suddenly, a man steps out from behind the door and tries to stab him.‘’ ‘’’Typhoon Commander:’’’ Got you know. ‘’Saint drops his pistol, but manages to pull the knife out the hand of the man. He stabs the knife into the belly of the man, who screams. He throws the man on a pile of controls. Saint bends down and grabs his pistol. When he looks up, he sees the man reaching for a button, but he kicks the man into the corner of the room.’’ ‘’’Typhoon Commander:’’’ *Argh* Go to hell… ‘’’Saint:’’’ Where’s Parker? ‘’’Typhoon Commander:’’’ Long gone, you’ll never find him. Looking for him is just a waste… ‘’Saint kicks the man in the face. The man sobs a bit from the pain.’’ ‘’’Typhoon Commander:’’’ Parker isn’t worth it… You’ve got me, so you’ve got the weapon! ‘’’Saint:’’’ What weapon? ‘’’Typhoon Commander:’’’ *Laughs* What weapon? Iron Wolf, son. You’ve stopped the ultimate doomsday weapon from launching. ‘’Saint looks at the controls.’’ ‘’’Typhoon Commander:’’’ You feel like a hero?... ‘’Saint looks back at the man.’’ ‘’’Typhoon Commander:’’’ Because you shouldn’t. You’ve stopped me, but you can’t undo what is done. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Look what you did. You destroyed your own nation. For power? For revenge? ‘’’Typhoon Commander:’’’ For justice… You’ll never understand. ‘’’Saint:’’’ Justice isn’t determined by killing the innocent. Justice is determined by killing the killers. ‘’The commander suddenly cracks into laughter.’’ ‘’’Typhoon Commander:’’’ *Laughs hysterically* You really you’re a hero. That you’ve saved the world. But you’re wrong. Typhoon can’t be defeated. There are more nations standing behind us than you’ve soldiers to fight by. They’ll hunt you down, one by one. Soon there will be no one left. ‘’’Saint:’’’ But you’ll never get to see that day. ‘’Saint pushes the knife into the throat of the man. Slowly, the man loses his breathe and his eyes turn away. Saint pulls out the knife and a gulf of blood streams out of it. Saint then throws away the knife.’’ ‘’’Saint:’’’ It’s time we finish it… ‘’Saint turns to the controls. He presses a button and a Dictaphone appears on the screen. Screen blacks out.’’ ‘’’Parker:’’’ Yeah? ‘’’Saint:’’’ I’m coming for you.